1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly, to a collapsible handsaw frame for holding a saw blade of handsaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handsaw is a convenient manual cutting tool for cutting things, for example, for trimming branches of trees during gardening or cutting away obstacles during hunting. However, the frame of a regular handsaw is neither deconstructable nor bendable. When a regular handsaw is not in use, is requires much space for storage.
To eliminate the aforesaid problem, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 317215 discloses a handsaw entitled “Improved structure of saw”, which comprises a base frame bar, a grip pivoted to one end of the frame bar, and a saw blade receivable to the base frame bar. This design of handsaw is collapsible. However, the base frame bar has a length approximately equal to the length of the saw blade, such that the collapsed saw is still not convenient for carrying or storage. Further, when collapsing or extending out the saw, the grip is biased relative to the base frame bar through a big angle. Therefore, this design of saw is not suitable for use in a narrow place.